


Prime Directive: Up To No Good

by camichats



Series: Imagine James and Sirius Prompts [24]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Star Trek Fusion, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, No Plot/Plotless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-25 23:30:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12543720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camichats/pseuds/camichats
Summary: They screw up a bit, James panics, Sirius comforts him. Just a day in space.





	Prime Directive: Up To No Good

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: "star trek au

“Shit shit shit shit shit,” James muttered as they ran.

“Are you saying that about the people chasing us or McGonagall?” Sirius asked, easily keeping pace because of his Klingon genes, the prick.

“Both!”

That was fair. They weren’t supposed to be seen, and yet here they were, accidentally having declared war or summat. Okay, _war_ was probably an exaggeration, but whatever they did was not on, as evidenced by, you know, the people chasing them.

As soon as they reached the transporter spot, Remus beamed them up, giving them his ‘You are in so much trouble but at least I am not a part of it this time’ look as soon as they materialized. “The Captain wants to see you in the ready room for debriefing.”

“The rules clearly state that we have to write our report before speaking to the Captain,” James said, knowing he was forgetting something important about that rule, but unable to remember what in that moment.

“Except in cases of first contact,” Remus replied, and- ah. That’s the part he had forgot.

Sirius pat his arm comfortingly. “It was worth a try.” He looped his arm through James’s and effortlessly dragged him off the transporter pad. “She’ll be more upset if we wait and you know it. Look on the bright side, she can’t demote you!”

“Yes she could,” James argued. She _wouldn’t_ but she _could_. Besides, even if all she did was glare at them, it wasn’t good to have a failed First Contact on your record if you wanted to be on an exploration ship.

Remus rolled his eyes and helped Sirius get him out the door and into the nearest turbolift, walking in next to them. “She’s not going to do anything bad, James, stop panicking.”

“I’m your superior officer, you know.”

“She’s not going to do anything bad, _sir_ , stop panicking.”

James glared at him then turned to Sirius and tugged on his arm. “Siri he’s being mean to me.”

Sirius chuckled and kissed James’s cheek. “The big bad wolf isn’t going to eat you, mate, cheer up.”

“I’m not a _wolf_ ,” Remus complained, but they paid him no mind.

“Look, what’s the worst case scenario with the Captain?”

“She demotes me and it goes in my file and I don’t get put on another exploratory vessel in my Starfleet career.”

“Okay, say that happens. Will you be kicked off this ship?”

“No,” he said slowly.

“Then why would you need to be assigned to a different ship? Most of us will be on _Hogwarts_ for another five years, at least, plenty of time for you to get promoted back to Lieutenant Commander.”

“Even if you did get reassigned,” Remus added, “they just wouldn’t send on First Contact missions, you’d still be on the ship. I don’t know if you’ve forgotten this or not, but you are good at what you do.”

“Aren’t you worried?” James asked Sirius, who merely shrugged. He’d mellowed out since the debacle with his family; he’d told James that as long as they weren’t separated, he was fine with whatever came their way, and so far he had been.

“No offense, love, but you care more about what Captain McGonagall thinks of your actions than I do.”

* * *

In the end, all she did was stare at them sternly and inform them that they would neither be going on a First Contact mission alone, nor leading one unless they wanted to visit the Academy and sit in on First Contact 101 again. She didn’t even put a note in their records, something James was endlessly grateful for, which Sirius found funny for all the other items in those records from their Academy days.

Sirius fell back onto their bed when they got back to their quarters for the night, letting out a contented sigh. “Never moving again.”

“You’re still in your uniform,” James pointed out.

“They were built for comfort,” Sirius replied, but he rolled off the bed and took it off as quickly as he could without ripping it. He collapsed back on the bed in just his pants.

James shook his head, smiling softly at him, not that Sirius could see that with his eyes closed. James sat on the bed next to him, gently tracing his forehead ridges, then his nose, then down to his chest where his sternum was raised, harder and more reinforced than a regular human’s.

“Do you have a Klingon ridge fetish or summat?”

James tickled his side, making Sirius squeak and roll away, looking at him with betrayal in his eyes. “If I did,” James said, scooting closer to him, “I would be with a full-blooded Klingon. Not that it would last, of course.”

“Because you’d break in half the first time you had sex?”

James opened his mouth to deny it, but stopped. “Well, yes, but also I’m too in love with you. Wouldn’t make for a very good affair, that.”

“Sap,” Sirius said, but he dragged James down for a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> This is from a prompt driven blog @[imaginejamesandsirius](https://imaginejamesandsirius.tumblr.com) on tumblr. Please send in a prompt of your own!


End file.
